The quality of a browsing experience on the internet or on an intranet is often placed at the mercy of webmasters, web administrators, and others capable of coding websites. That is, such persons are able to associate an object with a web page so that an action for the object is activated as the web page loads on a browser for the internet or an intranet. Such objects may be embedded in the code for the web page or they may be linked to the web page. Examples of such objects include advertising software (“adware”) and virus programs (“viruses”). Objects for adware and viruses may include downloadable code, links, URLs, popup windows, and data files (e.g., graphic, video, audio, and/or text). Activation of an action for such objects often exposes a user's computing device to rogue software that is harmful, unwanted, unnecessary, and/or unseen.
As mentioned above, an action for such an object may be activated automatically as an internet or intranet browser loads a web page to which the object is associated. Alternatively, as the browser loads the web page, the browser may display a modal dialog so that a user may accept or decline an opportunity to activate the action. The intern behind the web site that is responsible for activating the object may be to obscure the impact of accepting the action in order to dupe the user into activating the action by hiding or eliminating an option to decline the activation opportunity. A further intent may be to have the user accept the activation opportunity by re-displaying the modal dialog after each attempt by the user to decline the activation opportunity. In either case, the user may accept the activation opportunity either inadvertently or intentionally, due to frustration as the user futilely attempts to dismiss the modal dialog from the browser.